


quiet waters

by jonocat



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Period-Typical Racism, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonocat/pseuds/jonocat
Summary: Maria knew the day she signed to fight alongside her fellow countrymen would be the day she kissed life goodbye.But even as death and destruction looms closer, she refuses to ever lose hope.(I do not own Dunkirk or any of it's characters, because if that was the case everyone would be living happily.)





	1. goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a girl's heart is with the war. a broken father accepts the inevitable.

"And you are sure you wish to do this?". Maria swallowed, looking at her father with tired eyes. She wasn't sure sure how long this debate had been going on, but she was fearing she would not be able to stay strong as she watched his eyes tear up slowly. Inhaling slowly, she nodded her head sharply.

"I have to, papa. Andre has already drafted, and he said so himself that they needed more soldiers...". Maria's father let out a harsh sigh, shaking his head slowly. The young woman couldn't help but flinch a little as his tired fist slammed against the table near him.

"Soldiers that are men, Maria! Do you think someone like you could survive out there?". Maria felt her face fall into a frown, and she put her hands on her hips defensively. 

"Are you saying that I am not good enough to be a soldier?", she snapped back, watching her father give a tired sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck in a stressed manner. Refusing to back down, she stepped up to him so that she could look him in the eyes. "You were the ones who trained me. You said so yourself--I'm not some girl who's meant to sit down and look pretty. You said I could use what you taught me to help others some day." Maria felt her expression soften at the pain within her father's expression, and he let out a shaky exhale. Large, tired hands rested against her shoulders as the man seemed to deflate.

"...Maria, I often regret raising you so much like your brother." Tears fell out of murky, dull wells, and the young woman brought her hand towards his cheek, wiping the streams before blinking away her own. 

"Papa, you have to let me go. I want to help Andre...I want to help our country." She was met with silence, and it took all of her strength not to change her mind, to say she would never leave. Her father would be alone after she was in service, and there was no telling what he would do. Giving a bitter smile, she kissed his cheek, remembering the wrinkles creased from his eyes that once framed a face that used to smile. "I promise I will come back, Papa. I will bring Andre back too...but I will not stop until France is free. That is my duty, and I cannot ignore it." Maria slowly stepped out of the embrace, standing up as straight as she could before slowly calming her breath. She had to do this, as it seemed that what was once her home would no longer be as people had grown scared at even the thought of fighting. 

"Maria...before you go." Snapping her out of her thoughts, her father slowly lumbered out of the room. She quirked an eyebrow, brushing her bob of curls out of her eyes anxiously. Once her father had returned, she eyed the silver trinket wrapped securely around his fingers. A small smile reached his lips, but not his eyes. "...This was your mother's. I gave her it the day I proposed." Despite the sorrow filling the room, Maria gave a quiet chuckle.

"I remember, Papa. You didn't have enough money to buy a ring, so you stole the necklace." She watched her father give a sheepish laugh, eyes lost in the memory. His expression soon hardened however, and she could tell he was holding much back.

"But since you are so adamant on fighting, I'm giving you this. I want you to bring a piece of home with you...". He clicks the necklace on her neck, muttering under his breath. "God knows it helped me...". Maria felt her bottom lip tremble, and she refused to cry as she nodded in affirmation. She would now be the third to serve, and with as much pride that came to the idea, there was an equal amount of pain.

"I promise Papa...I will not let you down." A flicker of regret flashed through the man's eyes as he went to turn away.

"You have never let me down, mon cherie."


	2. adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andre faces his fears. a quiet boy is gifted with life.

Andre felt the sweat from his dirty strands of hair start to overwhelm him, and he anxiously readjusted the strap of his gun as his dull eyes darted around. One would think that being in war would have made you numb, but it seemed as each day drew on, the horror made the reality relentless.

"How much longer until the boats arrive?". His voice is harsh and groggy, and he swallows to try to get rid of the bile coating his throat. A fellow soldier shrugged, eyes wide and red as he wiped his nose crudely with a bloodied hand. Sighing under his breath, the small group of lanky, hungry soldiers shifted around in old boots and uniforms; eyeing their surroundings as if even the slightest movement in the environment would kill him. Andre gave a low, bitter chuckle. Here he was, in his own homeland, yet he was eager to leave. Eager to pay his dues, and go on the boats with the British. Although he did not believe in the unspoken tension between his own country and their allies, it was difficult to have trust with ones that seemed to never be there.

"...We're going to die, aren't we." Andre looks up from his bandaged palms at the small, quivered question, matching the dark words to a pale, sullen boy. His dirty locks were painted against his tan skin, expression filled with an odd mixture of fear and acceptance. There were a few disgruntled noises from surrounded soldiers, and Andre felt himself tense. It was a plausible statement--who sincerely thought they, a group of lost, hungry French soldiers low on supplies, supposed to survive? There were snipers and ground soldiers all over the city of Dunkirk, and they had been hiding in someone's garden no where near the beach for hours. Two bullets in a shaky man's hand wasn't going to protect all of them.

"No. We are not going to die," Andre whispered, closing his eyes before leaning his head back. From the brief glance towards the weary soldier, Andre was assuming he was maybe a few years younger than him. Regardless, he had a boyish glow that made him look like he questioned everything. "What is your name, soldier?". The young man shifted, rubbing his wrists.

"...Gibson."

The group tensed as a round of shots and loud screams shower around them, and the men start to move. Andre grabs Gibson's hand, tugging the young man with him. For some reason Andre wants him to live, wants him to survive. He practically shoves the young man towards the already scattering soldiers, watching his face fill with confusion. A soft click echoes through the streets as Andre hurriedly loads his gun.

"Go!". Gibson frowns, staring at the Andre before whipping his head around towards the sprinting soldiers behind him. Andre's face falls into a grim expression, and his voice raises to a yell. "GO! NOW!". He watches Gibson stumble a little backwards, attention darting around as the shots become louder. Giving a small nod, he watches him disappear through the streets, ebony locks flying around in a violent manner. Andre sighs, facing the loud gunfire rapidly discharging throughout the streets.

"...Never give up." A bitter taste fills his mouth again at the last words spoken to him by his sister. Maria was strong. His father was strong. He must too be strong.

Running towards the noise, Andre feels the world seem to sink into itself. For once, he is done running away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello angst


End file.
